Adiós Inuyasha
by Angel Natsumi
Summary: Simplementes pensamientos de la sacerdotisa... 2da historia en Dejen Reviews para saber que opinan


**"Adiós Inuyasha…"**

**by Angel Natsumi**

Sígueme hasta dónde estoy… las serpientes en el cielo serán tu guía para que puedas encontrarme.

Fue mi plan el que las vieras en esta noche y que te traigan hasta este lugar.

Y una vez que llegues aquí sólo calla, no digas nada y mantente alerta, porque no sabes a lo que vienes y aquello puede costarte muy caro…

O quizás simplemente esto sea la oportunidad para poder…

Ahí llegas… me miras sin siquiera pestañear y de tus labios quiere salir algún sonido…

Pero no me dices nada y sólo permaneces de pie observándome… luego te acercas y quedas de pie junto a mí mientras yo observo el lago…

Tratas de acercarte más, de abrazarme pero no te lo permito… quiero en un principio que no llenes de ilusión aquél corazón vacío…

No servirá de nada que me mires con ojos suplicantes… no me hables del pasado como si aún existiera, cómo si fuera fácil volver a vivirlo.

Lo de hace 50 años atrás ya quedó allí… en el olvido, ya no existen los recuerdos ni las ganas de que ellos vuelvan.

Y tú mismo hiciste que esto fuera así puesto que decidiste olvidarme…

Ni siquiera te miro, no me lo permito porque el verte a los ojos causa debilidad en mí… y sólo observo el lago a la vez que el reflejo de mi cuerpo nace gracias a la luz de la luna…

Permaneces en silencio, no me hablas ni me miras a mí… miras mi reflejo en el lago…

¡¡Pero no mires mi reflejo!!… ¿qué acaso no te das cuenta que la persona que buscas allí no soy yo?

Ya no soy quien era antes… mi cuerpo no es humano, mis manos no son de carne y mi aliento es sólo un hálito de muerte.

Mi espíritu ya no existe se ha contaminado con los mismos sentimientos que mueven a los infelices de este mundo, ya no existe la persona cálida que alguna vez conociste y la que alguna vez confío en ti…

Vuelves a hablar del pasado, de lo que fue y de lo que pudo haber sido… Acaso no te das cuenta que si te aferras a ello te puede jugar una mala pasada… y lo peor es que yo formo parte de esa jugada… de ese deseo que guarda tu corazón porque…

Si miras mis ojos sólo encontraras odio

Si escudriñas dentro de mi alma no encontrarás más que desdén

Ahora es la venganza la que mueve mis pies y la que me motiva a seguir

Piensas que no soy capaz de lastimarte… pues te equivocas porque la sacerdotisa que conociste ya no vive en este cuerpo inerte hecho de huesos y de barro

Y ese nombre que pronuncian tus labios… aquél nombre tampoco existe… murió junto a mi esencia el día que decidiste traicionarme.

Hablas de ese maldito, del culpable de nuestro odio cómo si me importará en verdad… ¿acaso no puedes abandonar a mi ventura su futuro?

Yo seré la responsable de destruirlo, de purificarlo, para que al menos en ese entonces mi alma descanse en paz.

Te acercas a mí nuevamente y tus manos buscan las mías…

Rehúyo a tu contacto… no quiero que tu piel toque a la mía helada y pálida…

Pero casi con brusquedad aferras tu cuerpo al mío y me abrazas…

Quiero escapar de esto, no quiero que me abraces, me duele tu cálida piel tocando la mía, quema como si fueran mil llamas, exactamente como las llamas que consumieron mi cuerpo humano hace 50 años…

Pero no me sueltas a pesar de mis esfuerzos… y me hablas al oído con voz quieta pidiendo que me tranquilice… que me extrañas… que me amas

Y esa última palabra llega como un flechazo a mi mente y en mi pecho algo se quiebra…

¿Acaso no te das cuenta que a quién dices amar dejó de existir hace 50 años atrás?... Ya no existo, soy una quimera de la cuál tú te aferras a hacer tuya… pero eso no podrá ser porque yo solamente busco dañar lo que me mantiene "viva" entre comillas.

Me hablas de la Shikon, de buscar los fragmentos, de ayudarnos mutuamente…

Y yo rememoro en parte el pasado… quizás si la Shikon no hubiera existido… si se me hubiera permitido vivir simplemente como una mujer común y corriente… si se me hubiera permitido amar…

Pero no sirve de nada pensar en eso ahora… sólo nos trae más sufrimiento del cual ya los dos somos esclavos…

Y en un movimiento brusco logro zafarme de tu abrazo y retrocedo varios pasos…

Tú sólo me miras… tus ojos ámbar se clavan en los míos queriendo entender, queriendo que mi actitud cambie… queriendo que dé paso atrás…

Y en mis ojos nuevamente nace el odio… el odio de saber que nuestro futuro está condenado… que nuestro futuro se perdió hace 50 años… que nunca podremos…

Volteo sin decirte nada… quizás el llamarte hasta acá fue una mala idea… todo lo que me propuse no pude hacerlo y simplemente decido escapar de lo que me rodea…

Mas escucho ese nombre… ese nombre…

¡¡No me llames con ese nombre!! Entiende que si pronuncias mi nombre no es a mí a quien llamas, la Kikyo que aún añoras ya no existe… si pides por ese nombre es otra la que se presenta… y esa otra simplemente anhela la muerte…

Te miro de lejos y mi arco se tensa y una flecha apunto directamente a tu pecho…

Eso apaga tus ganas de venir a mi encuentro…

Me miras sin decir nada… y en tus ojos puedo notar la angustia y un atisbo de odio también… pero no es odio hacía mi, eso lo sé bien…

Es odio hacia todo lo que nos separa, hacía el pasado, hacía la realidad, hacía los sentimientos encontrados…

Das un paso hacia el frente, pero la amenaza de mi arco y mi voz te hacen detener…

Y mientras apunto a tu pecho… me reclamo a mi misma el no poder disparar la flecha… mientras mi mente me pide que lo haga, mis manos muertas no obedecen a mi voluntad… ni siquiera de esto tengo el control…

El silencio nos rodea y mientras tú pides una explicación… yo exijo por mi parte que mi voluntad se haga presente…

Pero simplemente… bajo la guardia y volteo alejándome del lugar…

No siento tus pasos tras los míos… decidiste quedarte quieto mientras me ves alejarme…

Y el silencio quema en nuestros oídos…

Y ya no hay nada más que decir que un simple…

_- Adiós Inuyasha…_

_Notas de la autora:_

_En primer lugar, los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Rumiko _

_En segundo lugar... sé que hay varios fans de Inu que son antiKikyo, entonces este fic no va dedicado a los que la odian, sino a quienes entienden su historia en el manga y en el animé... No he visto mucho Inuyasha en realidad pero la historia de ambos personajes en verdad me llamó mucho, y por esto quise hacer un pequeño escrito con respecto a los pensamientos de ella... Ojalá les haya gustado y espero Reviews al menos para saber lo que piensan..._

_ATTE: ANGEL NATSUMI _


End file.
